


[Podfic] Intro to Public Relations

by sophinisba



Category: Community (TV), Huge
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Crossover, First Dates, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: imperfectcircle's story read aloud:"Troy, Abed," Jeff said. "This is Becca. Larry plays LERP with her. She's a warrior princess.""What's LERP?" Pierce said. "Sounds like a skin disease."Troy wanted to answer, but he was too busy watching Becca look at the floor. She was pretty, and warrior princesses were awesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intro to Public Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164667) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/Intro%20to%20Public%20Relations.mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 18:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
